Instantaneous Winds
by axervii
Summary: AU. If time-travel is actually possible, some things are better left unsaid. Sometimes, you have to break away from the chain.
1. Prologue

**AN**: Wow. I am really glad that many people like my story "Providence". I am really happy so I would like to share this with you. This story is a roundabout way of Kuroko befriending Seirin, facing his inner monsters, and figuring out where things went wrong. Anyways, I don't know how to delete something my account reviewed. When I asked my cousin to see my story, I hadn't expected him to use my account (which was still logged in on the computer) and review on my own story. It's embarrassing. Anyways, on with the story.

Again, like in my other story, this is **GEN.**

Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Prologue: Progression<strong>]  
><em>"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist" - Kevin Spacey<em>

* * *

><p>"That rival is going to appear someday, Aomine-kun," Kuroko stated matter-of-factly, but his eyes spoke of some different story.<p>

"Didn't you just tell me about that before, Tetsu?" The tan teen laughed, face contorted with bitterness and no humor despite the grin of his lips. "I'm _tired_ of waiting. There's nothing more boring than an opponent giving up halfway down the fight," He remarked a little darkly.

"That's true, isn't it?" The teal haired teen commented as he stopped walking.

Aomine looked over his shoulder as Kuroko stared at the other side of the road. Following his partner's line of sight, his eyes saw children playing on the street court. Even from where they were standing, he could hear them laughing. His eyes softened at the sight and, suddenly, watching them have fun made his chest flutter.

Kuroko might be right after all.

"You know what, Tetsu?" Aomine drawled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's wait for that rival, yeah?"

* * *

><p>Aomine didn't give up on that rival.<p>

But many people gave up on basketball. Before third year was over, he also quitted basketball.

* * *

><p>"Promise me, Aomine-kun," Kuroko stated fiercely, eyes alight with something that was almost desperation. "Promise me that you would never quit basketball," His grip over the other's sleeve tightened and the tan ace's eyes widened at the display of emotion.<p>

"Tetsu, what the hell's gotten into you?" A bewildered Aomine uttered as he stared at the small teal haired boy.

"_Just promise me_," Kuroko insisted firmly.

For a moment, Aomine just stared at him. Then, he laughed and lightly ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Of course, I won't, stupid! Just because no one's good enough yet to match me doesn't mean I'll quit. I'm not that weak, Tetsu." He smiled and grinned when Kuroko's face broke into one of genuine fondness but he was kind of worried at how the younger boy still looked sad and troubled.

But, Kuroko let go of his sleeve with a sort of heavy air before walking ahead.

"You were before," Kuroko muttered silently but was too far ahead to be heard by his friend.

* * *

><p>He hadn't quit basketball.<p>

Aomine skipped practice like before and everything played out as they did the first time with the belief that the only one who could beat him was himself. The only difference was that his friendship with Kuroko hadn't diminished.

Though, it didn't hurt any less for Kuroko to watch the same thing again.

* * *

><p>"Say, Midorima-kun, can you shoot the ball from the half-court line?" Kuroko asked curiously with a tilt of his head.<p>

The taller teen scoffed with a little bit of arrogance.

"I can't say I can but I haven't really tried yet," Midorima answered somewhat loftily as his eyes gleamed at the prospect of what Kuroko's words had offered.

"You should," Kuroko's eyes softened.

At that, the green haired shooting guard's eyes narrowed. Just what was the teal haired teen playing at? Ever since the end of the championship game this second year, Kuroko had been somewhat sticking to him. While he understood that things between him and Aomine hadn't been the same, it was no reason for him to cling to him. At least, Midorima thought so.

"I don't need any encouragement, I'll do it anyway," He grumbled as he watched the ball he shot from the three-point line go in.

"Do you hate me, Midorima-kun?"

For the first time in his life, he missed a shot. Kuroko had asked the question just as he had been shooting the ball. And he wasn't prepared.

"Kuroko! Look at what you've done!" Midorima hissed as he rounded on the other. "_You made me miss_. I never miss! And what kind of question is that? We may not get along because of our incompatible blood types but it doesn't indicate that I hate you. For the love of God, what's gotten into you?" He demanded as he watched Kuroko hunched his shoulders almost defensively, eyes skittering away to avoid his.

"I've just wanted to know if Midorima-kun hates me," Kuroko stated bluntly as he frowned. "I apologize for making you miss your shot,"

"You didn't answer my question," The verdant haired boy pointed out. "What's gotten into you? I know you and that idiot aren't getting along but what's this got to do with _me_?"

"I… wanted to make sure that I'm not useless in the team," The teal haired boy revealed and Midorima felt like he wanted _kill_ Aomine. "So, I've been observing Midorima-kun. Will Midorima-kun agree to partner up with me? Even just for a short while," Kuroko pointedly looked away from him.

For a moment, Midorima stared.

Then, he huffed.

"I don't see why not," Midorima agreed somewhat gruffly. "And I'm only doing this because Aomine is being difficult. If that idiot's not utilizing your strength, then I will certainly benefit from it. Nothing more," He warned crossly.

Kuroko didn't disagree and was even touched at the other's indirect reassurance.

* * *

><p>In the end, Midorima still grew arrogant and apathetic when it came to basketball.<p>

But he offered Kuroko a place with him to Shuutoku.

* * *

><p>"If you can stop this shot, then you can have my position as a regular," Kuroko stated as he held the ball.<p>

Kise stared at him in open-mouthed shock. While he was deliberately irked that someone as weak as his instructor was one of the regulars, he also hadn't expected the other to take him up on his challenge. To his knowledge from the other string members, Kuroko's specialty was a different variety from normal basketball. The blonde couldn't see the so-called 'specialty' and all he saw was failure after failure.

He just couldn't accept that someone as weak as Kuroko was in the first string. In the regulars, no less.

"What are you talking about, Kuroko-kun?" Kise asked uncertainly.

Did the teal haired boy seriously just asked that? He, the one who couldn't even shoot the ball to save the team, just asked Kise to defend from a shot. He frowned darkly. Did Kuroko think so lowly of him?

"Just stop this shot, then you can have my position as a regular," Kuroko repeated in that same unflappable manner of his. But his eyes were hard.

_So he is serious_, Kise realized.

Smirking, he spread his feet apart and held up his hands, eyes locking with the other's powder blue orbs.

"Give it your best shot," He muttered confidently.

What he hadn't expected was for Kuroko to hold the ball down to his chest. _What kind of stance is that_? Kise had copied several plays in basketball and had even watched some professional matches in the internet. But he hadn't come across something like this before. If he didn't know any better, Kuroko was merely pulling his leg and butchering the style–

Kuroko pushed his palm upward and the ball disappeared. Kise, in a state of surprise and alarm, tried to block from where he assumed the trajectory of the ball would be.

But his hand merely met air. The next thing he knew, the swishing of the net met his ears and he whirled back in _shock_ when he saw the ball go in.

"If you don't take things seriously, Kise-kun, then you wouldn't move forward in this club," Kuroko soft voice cut off through his thought process and Kise looked back at the teal haired boy staring at him with something almost vulnerable.

With that, Kuroko walked away from him with the regular position still secured with him.

* * *

><p>Kuroko earned Kise's respect sooner. The blonde didn't ask why Kuroko never used that unknown shot in matches.<p>

By third year, Kise was the only one who was enjoying basketball. But, just before the championship, he was finally able to figure out and block the shot. By then, he quickly lost interest and 'defeating' Kuroko didn't seem as much of a big deal anymore when the team fell apart and no challenge presented itself.

In the end, Kise joined Touou with Aomine.

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi fretted as she fiddled with the clipboard in her hands. "Akashi-kun isn't going to like this! You've never refused before. I don't think there's anything wrong with Kise-kun. Is there something we should know about?" She questioned worriedly, her cherry eyes staring at him with concern.<p>

"He would never listen to me, Momoi-san," Kuroko merely replied.

"Eh?" Momoi's eyes widened. "How can you sound so sure about that? Tetsu-kun–"

"Midorima-kun can handle him better," The teal haired boy replied firmly. "I'm sorry but I will have to refuse instructing Kise-kun. Moreover, I have nothing to teach him that will make him stronger for the club. He's already strong enough on his own," He declared with firm belief.

Why did Kuroko sound so _certain_ about his words?

Momoi was sure that he hadn't met Kise Ryouta before. But, the way he spoke sounded like he absolutely knew what he was talking about.

"I-If you say so," Momoi relented reluctantly. "I'll tell Akashi-kun and Midorin,"

* * *

><p>Kise was able to bloom faster in Midorima's hands.<p>

But, he also quickly grew disinterested. By the end of the championship game in second year, Kise became a new member of the tennis club.

* * *

><p>Kuroko had stopped Murasakibara from challenging Akashi.<p>

Even though the tension between the captain and their center grew out of control, Kuroko had successfully stopped 'that' Akashi from coming out. Akashi, with two red eyes, had forbidden Aomine from skipping practice and the pressure in the club became worse.

By the championship in their third year, the darker personality had forcefully emerged and almost killed Kuroko and Momoi.

Akashi was banned from basketball by his father due to damage control caused by loss of composure.

* * *

><p>Kuroko woke up by April morning and, looking at his calendar, he realized that it was the first day in class of second year.<p>

_Again_.

Ever since Seirin won the Winter Cup, he found himself waking up at this precise time of the day. He honestly didn't know how old he actually was by mentality. Second and third year of middle school would pass and no matter how much he changed the course of events, it all ended the _same_ one way or another. Either one quitted basketball, or they still grew to hate it, or they all became bored of the sport.

But one thing hadn't changed, one way or another, he was always left behind.

Sitting up on his bed, same age, same smaller stature, same weariness, and same time. Kuroko honestly felt so tired that he didn't know what to do anymore. He had tried _everything_ that he could think of but nothing changed.

And worse, time restarted after graduation. It was like it was mocking him.

Though, looking at Teikou's basketball jersey by his closet, it suddenly occurred to him what he hadn't tried yet. But, quitting meant that doing _nothing_ and would it really help by quitting just before they could? Would it mean anything?

_Did it matter?_

Time was going to restart anyway.

* * *

><p>By the end of the championship game in second year, Kuroko submitted his resignation.<p>

The same day that he resigned, he received a call that he remembered _not_ receiving in any of the other timelines.

So, slightly befuddled, Kuroko answered his phone.

"Ogiwara-kun?" He called out hesitantly, confusion colouring his voice.

There was a startled laugh at the other end of the line.

[_Did you get your answer, Kuroko_?]

The teal haired boy dropped his phone.

* * *

><p>[<strong>End: Progression<strong>]  
><em>Everybody has a weakness.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

TBC..


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**: As usual, I am glad that people at least like this story, "Providence", and "My Father is a Hitman". I apologize if most of you are confused by this story but it was my intention. Until Kuroko discovers for himself why the universe seems this way, you will have to wait. Ogiwara's role would be clearer as the chapter goes by. This is about Aomine as a 'consequence' of Kuroko's action this time around.

Don't worry, next chapter would be about Kuroko, this universe, Ogiwara, and the GoM. Anyways, if it isn't such a bother, please check out my new story entitled "Teikō no Mahō". I am _not_ abandoning my other stories but the current chapters are still unfinished. Though, I'm still finding a common ground as to how to proceed with them without messing up the plot, the characters, and the changes that I've added in the KnB world for them.

As I said, all of my stories are **GEN**.

Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Chapter One: Phase I<strong>]  
><em>"Greed, for the lack of a better word, is good" - Michael Douglas<em>

* * *

><p>Aomine didn't think of it too much when Kuroko failed to show up at practice.<p>

After all, Akashi did say that the teal haired teen had called in sick for a school day. Though, it hadn't been until three days after that Kuroko did show up. He and Momoi had been worried about the other boy but Kuroko had merely stared and stated he was fine.

The odd things didn't end there. If anything, it was as if things started to go downhill from there.

Kuroko began to spend his lunches in the library. Then, he would instantly disappear after practice before Aomine could ask him to go for ice cream. During practices, Kuroko played the same but his eyes appeared to be staring ahead. At something so far away that Aomine couldn't ever hope to reach.

"Nothing's ever going to change, isn't it, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko had asked absentmindedly and eyes still staring into that faraway dream that Aomine knew he wasn't part of.

"Of course, Tetsu!" Aomine had answered, fully unaware that it was the wrong answer. "Did you even have to ask?"

He only thought that his friend was talking about the team. That nothing would change and they would always play together even when they reached high school. In fact, Aomine was already thinking ahead and visualising a future where everyone played together. It was a nice dream. Unfortunately, Kuroko was talking about the exact opposite and, when he stared at Aomine with wide blue eyes, it was the first time that he had stared at the tanned player and appeared as if it was the first time Kuroko _actually saw him_.

"You're right. I really shouldn't ask anymore," Kuroko turned away and Aomine felt like he had just watched something snapped when he saw his friend walking alone ahead of him.

He decided that he didn't like watching Kuroko's back. Like he wouldn't see his friend again.

"Oi, Tetsu!" He yelled after the teal haired boy.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked him as he looked over his shoulder and Aomine was relieved to see those powder blue eyes clear of anything.

"Let's always play together," He resolutely said and valiantly ignored the warmth of his cheeks. "Did you hear me? _We'll always play together_, all right? So whatever the problem is, from here on out, we'll… stay as partners!" He raised his fist in the air as he stared at the other determinedly.

Kuroko stared at him for a long minute before his eyes gradually widened in something that was almost disbelief.

Then, the other _smiled_.

With the setting sun behind him and the warm hues of the horizon, Kuroko's smile was unexpectedly bright and heartfelt. Aomine was actually stunned as he stared at his friend's features. For as long as he had known Kuroko, the other boy hadn't openly expressed emotions. If the other did, it was subtle and sometimes, barely there.

_But, there is something weird about it, I just can't tell what…_

"I like that," The teal haired boy merely replied but he didn't raise his own fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Aomine believed in his words.<p>

He really did.

So, he couldn't understand why Kuroko had failed to pass him the ball during the game. Not even once. Ever since he declared how no one was strong enough to beat him, Kuroko never looked at him again. Didn't pass to him again. Was he too strong for his passes now? He wasn't sure. But he was too anxious about their opponents to really give it much thought at the time. Those fucking Kamata twins thought they could get away with it by feinting fouls against him.

They didn't really know just how he played, did they? Even with four fouls under his arm, he'd show them his strength and _overwhelm them so much that it hurt, _like he actually give a damn. He only gave it some thought due to Shirogane-sensei's words.

If he quit, then there's nothing left, and approaching his teammates for their win for the second championship game felt more like some half-hearted happiness.

He could see it in the others' eyes. There were faint lines of edge and disdain that wasn't there before. He knew because he had them as well.

But Kuroko…

He wasn't smiling or celebrating. The boy was just crouched on the floor, panting, and looking up at them with exhaustion clearly defining every inch of his body. Aomine wanted to yell at the other to stand up. It didn't feel right watching himself and the others towering over someone like Kuroko. The guy was already small to begin with, they didn't need to overwhelm him more than they already did.

And he didn't like the expression on his face. It was the face he wore during _that_ time.

Yet, he didn't say anything. Because this was almost an ascertained victory.

Nothing like their first year. And, if Kuroko couldn't understand that, then Aomine wouldn't explain. His friend should've seen it. It wasn't their fault that the opponents this year were more weak-willed than they had last faced them. Aomine hated them. It wasn't because they were weak or not as skilled. It was because _they gave up at the first sign of loss._

Still, Kuroko was supposed to be different. _Aomine_ _knew him_.

The next day after their final game for their second year, Kuroko had quit the club, the _team_. Aomine had seen the sign. He just didn't do anything about it. Because Kuroko was supposed to understand and not give up and be different from the rest.

He fucking hated it.

So, why the hell was it bothering him?

* * *

><p>"EH?" Kise exploded as he stared at the letter in Akashi's hand. "Kurokocchi <em>quit the club<em>?"

"B-But, Tetsu-kun," Momoi took a step back, disbelieving, as her eyes disbelieving at the unexpected revelation. "He wouldn't–"

"Aomine," Akashi called to the navy blue haired teen, voice menacing as his red eyes narrowed. "Did you know something about this?" His captain's eyes were cutting through him and Aomine fought the urge to step back at the intensity behind the gaze.

"I don't," He grunted as he scratched the back of his head.

Akashi's eyes remained on him for several heartbeats before he averted his gaze.

His captain was really intimidating when he wanted to be.

"What would possess that boy to leave the team at such a critical time?" Midorima gritted out as he glared at the letter in the redhead's hand, his bandaged fingers tightening around the pedo-bear plushie lucky item of his.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Murasakibara drawled dully with a yawn. "We can still win our matches easily with or without Kuro-chin," He pointed out almost lazily.

Tension filled the air at those words.

At that, something inside Aomine froze.

"_What_ did you say?" He found himself snarling for some reason as he glared at the purple haired giant with wild eyes.

The tanned male didn't even realize that he was being held back by Midorima and Kise. Apparently, he had tried to lunge at his teammate amidst the fury that was burning in his veins. He couldn't understand the reason why he was growing worked up about it. What Murasakibara said was technically true.

But, damn it, he was _angry_.

Suddenly, there was Momoi standing in front of him with her arms spread wide, blocking him.

"Dai-chan, stop," She pleaded at him. "Besides, I'm sure Tetsu-kun has his own reasons for quitting," The pink haired girl smiled at him and Aomine was so surprised by the sight that he subconsciously slacked limply in the others' hold.

He stared at his childhood friend with wide eyes.

"Are you calm enough?" Akashi questioned with a probing gaze.

Aomine didn't answer.

Though, he just ripped himself off from Kise and Midorima and stalked out of the gym. Practice was over anyway.

He might as well go home.

* * *

><p><em>I get it now…<em>

_They were smiling… but…_

Aomine paused in his stride and looked at the sidewalk that he was walking on. For some reason, it felt incredibly lonely to be walking by himself. He didn't mind if it was just Momoi's annoying chatters or Kuroko's silent presence. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time that he had gone home by himself. Before, it was either the three of them, him and Kuroko or Momoi, or even just Kise and Midorima being the bastards that they were.

He really hated this feeling.

…_they might as well be crying._

* * *

><p>"Ogiwara-kun, I don't understand," Kuroko said as he stared at his childhood friend with confused eyes, wary and exhausted.<p>

The tall boy just grinned at him.

"Did you get your answers?" Ogiwara asked softly instead.

"I don't know…" Kuroko answered uncertainly as he sat on the swing, idly pushing himself back and forth with his feet.

"And _that_ is because you refused to learn what fate is trying to teach you," The other boy said as he jumped to his feet and stood directly in front of the teal haired boy. "Don't you think that this should be impossible from the start?"

Powder blue eyes narrowed at him.

"What did you do?" He questioned almost cautiously.

Ogiwara laughed.

"Why does it have to be me?" He choked out through his laughter.

"Ogiwara-kun…"

The other boy laughed some more before he was able to get a hold of himself to be sober enough and patted Kuroko's head.

"The question is, what did _you_ do, Kuroko?"

* * *

><p>[<strong>End: Phase I<strong>]  
><em>Not everything is conclusive.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_TBC._


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: Whoa. I finally managed to fix this chapter to how I wanted it to be. For those who are confused, this is actually one of the purposes of the story because time-travel isn't supposed to make sense from the start. Sure, you get to be in the past again, fix things or change them, and hopefully change the future. That's how natural time-travel stories work. But you are dealing with reality and forces at work as to why it isn't possible in the real world, there are many factors to consider, paradoxes, and even possible parallel worlds.

Now, I'm not going to explain things just yet until the story had moved on to _that_ part. This actually became somewhat of a mystery fic, according to my cousin, but it was one of my purpose too. Sometimes, being the time-traveller doesn't mean you have the answers just because you know a 'possible future' but you have to work on what you really travelled for. Though, here's a question to the readers:

(a)_ What do you think really is time-travelling?_

Another question to follow that up would be:

(b) _Do you really think that this is a time-travel story?_

Now, I know some of you are going to be confused about the second question. Because, there are instances when you _did_ travel back in time, manage to fix the 'thing' you did wrong and you woke up to see that things are fine again. But, didn't it make you think that maybe you just dreamt of a possible future or things had always been that way and you can't differentiate reality from fantasy?

The main subject of this story is actually the concept of time-travelling, so to speak, not to 'go back to the past and fix things' like in most stories. So, I hope I explained the concept of this story.

There are going to be no pairings, this is **GEN**.

Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Chapter Two: Phase II<strong>]  
>"<em>Time doesn't stop for you, for me, for us. It just moves on and on–<em>"

* * *

><p>"Do you remember how we met?" The taller boy asked with a smile.<p>

Kuroko blinked at the other with confusion.

"We met by the nearby street court in our neighborhood…" He trailed off as he saw the other shaking his head with disappointment, making him feel slightly wary. "Is there something wrong about what I said?" He asked cautiously, eyeing the other closely.

Ogiwara gave him a grin as he jumped and sat himself on the other swing beside Kuroko, gripping the metal chains holding him up as he swung himself idly. For some reason, the sight brought a feeling of déjà vu to the smaller boy.

"Of course, that's how you'd remember it, huh?" Ogiwara murmured as he laughed.

To Kuroko, it sounded sad. And self-deprecating.

"It was nice," The teal haired boy commented softly, looking down at his lap. "Those days were nice," He stated more loudly, firmly, as his feet moved absentmindedly.

"But, I'm easily forgotten, don't you think?" Ogiwara whispered to the winds just as Kuroko's head snapped to his direction.

"I _never_ would–"

The orange haired boy laughed.

"It's okay," He declared as he stretched out his legs. "People remember me slowly. I always leave some kind of impression on them, you see," There was amusement in his words this time and even Kuroko couldn't stop the small smile forming on his lips.

"Ogiwara-kun has always been that kind of person," Kuroko quietly agreed.

"But, you know what?"

Blue eyes blinked at the other.

"Ogiwara-kun is being strange," Kuroko remarked and even wondered how their original discussion had diverged like this.

"Once upon a time, there was a sick boy who only wanted to go outside and see the world," Ogiwara suddenly narrated with a faraway look on his face. "He wanted it so badly that when the chance finally came, he took it without second thought and explored the outside for all it was worth. It was beautiful. The sky was so clear. The trees were tall. The houses were unique on their own. And people were so interesting." He grinned as if remembering something.

"But something happened…" Kuroko spoke softly, already guessing some parts of where Ogiwara was going with the story.

"Yeah, you see, he met this annoying boy who wouldn't leave him alone," The orange haired boy suddenly turned to him, eyes unreadable. "Of course, the sick boy was so naïve and_ I_ just couldn't leave him alone," He stated with such grim finality that had Kuroko staring at the other back blankly.

For some unknown reason, his heart started to beat wildly in his chest. And despite the dread pooling within him, he forged on.

"What happened to them?" Kuroko asked quietly, his motions ceasing.

At that, Ogiwara avoided his gaze and his expression darkened considerably.

"The sick boy _died_,"

* * *

><p>Kise frowned as he was once again redirected to the voice mail.<p>

That was the fifteenth time that he had tried to call Kuroko. And it was already a week since the teal haired boy had resigned from the basketball club. And a week since he had last attended school. He would know since the other shared the same class with Momoi and the pink haired manager had shared her worry about their errant friend's continuous absence.

It was all confusing.

Kuroko had resigned. He had gathered as much. Aomine kept coming to practice, Kise had feared he wouldn't, but it merely consisted of terrorizing other members.

The dark haired teen had kept pouring out his frustrations on others. He was uncontrollable. So much so that Akashi had to forcibly ban him from practice that one time Aomine had almost beaten up a member who had casually mentioned that Kuroko's skill wasn't anything special.

He wasn't sure how or when it started. But, Kuroko's name became a taboo in the club. Because of Aomine? Him? Akashi? Momoi? He wasn't sure.

Sometimes, attending practice wasn't as exciting as before. It felt more like a chore more than anything.

Because, honestly? Who wanted to come to a club full of tension and pressure crackling in the air? Where breathing event a scant of air was difficult and suffocating and your movements felt like lead to the apprehensive feeling weighing on you.

Not to mention, since that day, things between Aomine and Murasakibara hadn't gone well at all.

If anything, Kise was waiting who would crack first and challenge the other and win. In the end, it was a matter of watching and waiting. He didn't know when it started to feel like he was walking on eggshells whenever he had to deal with his teammates. This was almost the exact feeling he felt from the club when Haizaki had 'quit' the club when they all knew the unspoken truth that Akashi had ejected him from the team.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling. And it was noticeably worse this time.

Now, he was starting to grow _frustrated_.

Kuroko had resigned from the club without giving them a reason or even just a warning before things blew out of proportion. Not even a day after that, the teal haired boy had stopped attending school too. He hadn't dropped out, a relieved Momoi had confirmed that, but he might as well have since he seemed to have vanished. His parents didn't know exactly where their son was but they knew that he wasn't in any danger and had to be away.

Though, talking to them was truthfully like talking to old people who always tended to forget who was related to them and not. It was aggravating.

Were things… really going to end here?

* * *

><p>"You've noticed it, don't you?" Ogiwara asked with wonder.<p>

Kuroko blinked at the sudden change of topic. The last words had been ominously delivered and silence had rung so loud that it persisted stubbornly for a few minutes. Then, Ogiwara was asking him about something random again.

Though, he felt like his friend's earlier words were important.

"That, no matter what you did, things always ended up the _same_?" The orange haired shook his head almost exasperatedly at this. "Even if you sabotage Akashi's captaincy, avoid Kise, try to teach Aomine some humility, or even find a new light, or even have the coach do it for you, it's _always the same_?"

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked instead of _how_ because he knew that Ogiwara wouldn't give him direct answers. He never did. Not since this ordeal.

"It's simple, you idiot," Ogiwara looked at him with an admonishing frown. "You don't wish for things and then do the opposite. That's not how fate works, yeah?"

"Wish?" Kuroko mumbled in confusion. "I didn't wish for anything," He insisted with a frown of his own.

Ogiwara looked like he was about to laugh again but was doing a great job of holding it in. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"You won the Winter Cup. You've brought love to your former teammates' basketball. But, it wasn't the same. Aomine still doesn't understand the concept of _team_, Kise can't still put the past behind him, Midorima refuses to fix those bridges burned, Murasakibara can't show that love, and Akashi is still Akashi and he can't accept you because he can't accept his loss," Ogiwara recited matter-of-factly. "But, Seirin was there, weren't they? And suddenly, for one sincere moment, you thought that _it might've been better if I met them earlier, before __**them**_. Now, does that actually ring a bell?"

Actually, to Kuroko, it did. The thought had been a spur-of-the-moment. When he had been crying with his team and thought that he chose the right one.

But, it still didn't explain things.

"How did this happen?" Kuroko asked instead.

"You…" Ogiwara trailed off, a look of awe and sadness etched on his face. "You don't really remember, do you?"

His confusion must've been apparent because Ogiwara sighed.

"I'm actually the original time-traveler here," The orange haired boy admitted with a small smile. "You see, I didn't finish my story earlier. The sick boy got better and he finally got his freedom and spent it with his annoying friend. But, because his annoying friend is so annoying, that friend got himself into a bit of a situation that sick boy had to save him. You see, sick boy didn't really expect to live much longer, he gave up that hope before annoying friend brought it back. So maybe he thought it was okay to die as long as annoying friend is fine."

There was an image of a playground. The swing. A loud laugh. Ice cream. And… _freedom_.

Kuroko jerked in his seat as he stared at Ogiwara with wide eyes. It couldn't be…

"I'm not going to tell you the _how_," Ogiwara stated with a grin. "Not yet, at least. But, don't you ever _die on me again_, you hear me, Kuroko?"

Suddenly, a memory sprung to mind.

* * *

><p><em>Kuroko stood alone in the rain.<em>

_Other people had already gone away and he was left alone standing in front of the gravestone. The flowers in his hand felt limp as the heavy rain pounded on it and his blue eyes could only stare at the gravestone blankly. The feeling of numbness had started to form–_

_"You can't let him go, that's your problem, Tetsuya," Akashi's voice taunted as he dribbled the ball on the court and Kuroko remembered seeing red, red, red–_

_There was a warm hand on his head and he looked up to meet Kagami's red eyes._

_"That's why you took basketball again, right? For that friend?" The taller teen asked gruffly, avoiding his gaze–_

_"You're a disappointment, Tetsu," Aomine's deep baritone mocked him, his voice echoing with malice, his gaze absolutely cutting. "Besides, you're so hung up on us. What's one more weakling out of the court–_

_And it all circled back to this as he collapsed on his knees in front of the gravestone._

_"I'm sorry, Ogiwara-kun,"_

* * *

><p>"You're the one who died," Kuroko delivered bluntly, breath suddenly shaky.<p>

Ogiwara's eyes widened before he chuckled.

"Of course, that's how you'd remember it, huh?" The other boy released a breathless laugh at this.

Kuroko frowned, not finding any humor in it.

"And it's ironic. Now, you're stuck with me." Ogiwara admitted as he stood up. "We – no, _you_ have to break away from the chain. That's why, we're going to let fate take us where you really ought to be." He crossed his arms over his chest with a decisive nod.

The teal haired boy looked down on his lap.

"Break away from the chain?" He echoed faintly. "Is that how it is?"

"Yeah…" Ogiwara answered softly.

"Then, what about Ogiwara-kun? What's your fate?" Kuroko asked as he looked up at the orange haired teen.

Ogiwara blinked.

"Mine?" There was an odd tone to his voice. "That's not your problem right now. So, what do you say?" He instead smiled as he offered his hand. "Let's fix this, okay? We'll let the winds take us there." Ogiwara said soothingly, as if he knew Kuroko's doubt and discomfort.

Kuroko hesitantly took the hand but firmly grasped it as he stood up.

"Winds?" He couldn't help but ask as he felt a strong gust of wind hitting them, tousling his hair and clothes.

"Yeah," Ogiwara was looking up at the sky as light began to surround them. "Instantaneous winds…"

Then, everything went bright.

* * *

><p>Kise sighed in frustration as he picked up his phone.<p>

Two weeks since anyone had seen Kuroko. He was getting worried. Momoi hadn't stopped pestering him about it too. He had forgone practice this morning because he was sick of Aomine and his rampage and the tension that was slowly smothering the team.

Dialing up the number that he had already memorized by heart, he expected to be redirected to the voicemail once again.

Though, he shot up out of his seat when it rang.

Ignoring the yelling teacher and the curious class, the blonde wasted no time into sprinting out of the classroom.

To his shock, someone _finally_ answered the call.

"Kurokocchi?"

* * *

><p>[<strong>End: Phase II<strong>]  
><em>There are some things that we simply don't know.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_TBC._


End file.
